Yogscast Wiki:Chat Policy
This is the Yogscast Wiki Chat Policy. Those who do not follow these rules will be punished accordingly. Be sure to carefully read these rules, as not having read them is not an excuse for breaking this policy. A user using the chat must also follow the Wiki Policy. Policies 'Inappropriate' #Asking the same question again and again is considered spamming. #Since you must be at least 13 years old, according to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act, this age limit is also advised for joining chat #Asking the age of a user. If someone asks you this, do not reply. If you ask a user questions about their age, we will closely moderate you. This is also due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. 'Recommended' #If you're over 13 years of age, join the chat! It's a great way to communicate with other editors, exchange ideas and to just talk. #Invite other fellow Wikians to join the chat! #Be respectful to others. #This is still the Internet, so be careful with personal information. #Use common sense. If what you are doing or are about to do feels like it's against this policy, it most likely is. Bans If the offense is minor enough, you will get one warning. If an offense has a ' ~''' ' next to it, that means that first time is a warning, continuation of that offense is a kick, then a ban. '''One day bans #Spamming a user using PM (private messaging). #Spamming of links in the chat, or any repeated message. #'TEMPORARY' Demanding to know when SoI 43, YoGPoD 45, or any upcoming episode, will come out. We hear enough of this in the comments of such page, where it is also considered spam. #Cursing. ~ ##This includes cursing in any and all languages. #Advertising external links. ~ *Only YouTube links directing to appropriate content, links to another Wiki and internal links are accepted in the main chat *Internal links directing to a page of this Wiki are an exception of the rule *Post appropriate links in a User's private messaging. Do not post them in the main chat 'One week bans' #Continuation of offenses listed in one day bans. #Insulting a user's race, age, country, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. #Fighting. ##If it is unclear who started the fight, all users associated in the fight will be banned from chat. ##Starting up the fight again will result in a one month ban. 'One month bans' #Continuation of offenses two and three listed in one week bans. #Threatening a user. 'Three month bans' #Continuation of one month ban offenses. #Invasion of privacy. ##Demanding a user's age. 'Six month bans' #Continuation of three month ban offenses. 'Permanent bans' #Impersonation of someone you are not (Yogscast or non-Yogscast). #Posting links to websites containing pornographic media. ##In some countries this is a crime that can land you in prison. #Continuation of six month ban offenses. 'Regarding Chat Moderators and Above Ranks' Chat Moderators, Administrators and Bureaucrats who are banned from chat and unban themselves and/or adjust their ban duration will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Rollbacker. See also *Wiki Policy *Community Guidelines Category:Policies and guidelines